


Little Interruptions

by Hollenka99



Series: TLoJJ-Verse [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Children of Characters, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: As much as he loves them, Jameson's children sometimes have a habit of disrupting his work.
Relationships: Jameson Jackson/OC, Jameson Jackson/Siobhan Jackson
Series: TLoJJ-Verse [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247246
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Little Interruptions

The first time is greatly unexpected. Well, as unexpected as a baby he knew was due soon could be. One word from Pearl and he's racing out of the studio with her. Through the streets they sprint. He pushes his lungs until he is sure they will implode on him. Pearl halts to ask if he is alright. No, no, don't worry about him. His wife is in labour with their first child and his sister scoured the studios on the hunt for him. Give him a moment to partially catch his breath. They continue running, eternally grateful Jameson's home wasn't further from the studios. Around the corner, partway down the street, through the door and- Oh. Oh, he's here already. A seat? Yes, thank you. He may collapse due to asphyxiation any moment now if he doesn't sit. Ah and who's this being brought to him? Hello Anthony. You are definitely worth indefinitely postponing production for.

Anthony had insisted on watching his father at work. He and Siobhan had agreed it shouldn't do him any harm. He just had to sit quietly and stay close to his mother. For a while, he had followed instructions. He was the best behaved two year old they could have hope for. Unfortunately, Siobhan had begun feeling peculiar recently, signs of a pregnancy as yet undiscovered. Feeling unwell, she lets go of his hand for a moment. Anthony takes the opportunity to ruin his father's take. Yes, I know it's exciting but Pops is working right now. Go take Ma's hand again. Mother and child return home while Jameson is left with an annoyed director for a sister. One day they will look back on Puppet Man as their big break. However, Pearl's debut as a director will never air if it doesn't reach completion. Alright, yes, let's go for another take, shall we?

He wakes to Clifford patting his face roughly. The tone of his voice doesn't come across as particularly pleasant either. His brother's expression hovering above leaves much to be desired. He doesn't even recall dozing off. He's sorry. It would seem that having four young children, two of whom were under the age of 2, was catching up with him physically. Being sleep deprived was not good for productions, he knows. Okay Cliff, he's aware, there's no need to remind him. How about we take five to grab ourselves coffee and then run it from the top.

He heard them running around as if the house were a playground. He catches his eldest sons playing tag in the halls. Stop, stop. Have you not noticed Sophia and Henry misusing the banisters? The four of you come here and calm down. Listen, where is Ma? The store? Okay. That is fine but he wishes she had given him a heads up before leaving. Right, can we agree to stay quiet for maybe an hour? It is incredibly important that he finishes this draft as soon as possible. If it's not ready by the end of the week, that allows him very little time for revisions. So, please, just an hour. That's all he asks. One single hour. Please behave yourself until your mother comes home. He just about manages 10 minutes of peaceful productivity before baby Theodore begins bawling. God damn it all.

Is everyone here? All five of you? Good. No, Sophia, put down that knife. Don't get ahead of yourself. He thinks they're short of a pen. Anthony, make sure your sister's enthusiasm doesn't lead to her injuring herself. He'll be back in a moment. Okay, everyone still in one piece? Looking across the table he smiles. They've occasionally served as the cause of major disruptions in the past. However, his children were old enough to help out with this. He's been excited for this ever since he thought of it. Right. Who's ready to help Pops with a picture?


End file.
